Warwick Southhawk
Background Warwick was born into a tough life on the streets of Centrus. His parents were both drug-addicted and often pawned him off to friends and family for long periods of time while they were either on a bender or futility attempting to get clean. Around the time he turned seven, his parents were involved in a drug deal gone bad, his father sent to jail for double homicide, Warwick’s mother one of the victims. None of his family members wanted to adopt him, so Warwick was put into the system, bouncing around from foster home to foster home, never really finding his place. Just a few months after his eleventh birthday, he landed in what would turn out to be his final foster home. Despite friendly appearances, his new foster parents were truly atrocious people, often locking Warwick and his foster siblings in the basement for days at a time. After only a month spent with them, he ran away. For roughly three weeks, Warwick was homeless, struggling to find food and shelter. One day he was awoken by a sharp kick to the chest, winded before he even knew what was going on. The kick had been delivered by a tall man in a white double-breasted pinstripe suit, wearing a gold chain and a white fedora. After taking Warwick with him back to his home, the boy would come to learn that Alessandro Southhawk, the man Warwick would eventually call his father, was a high ranking member of a local gang. Alessandro had felt a pang of guilt when he saw the young boy asleep in the streets and felt that he could make a difference. Despite his many flaws, Alessandro was an excellent father to Warwick, teaching him the ways of the world, albeit from the point of view of a criminal, caring for him, and even getting him his first job as a busboy at a local hotspot for gang activity. When Warwick expressed an interest in joining the gang during his late teens, Alessandro was initially hesitant, but ultimately decided his son had every right to follow in his footsteps. Soon after this, in fact, only days after joining up, Warwick found himself in a violent warehouse gun-battle. It was here that Warwick first realized his true potential with his Maya, as before this, he hadn't had any real talent with it. In this stressful environment, however, he managed to summon forth a weapon made of pure fire, which he used to promptly escape. His father, Alessandro, however, was violently killed in the shootout. Due to his father's death, Warwick left the gang behind, deciding to pursue a more noble path. It was this that led him to initially encountering Pyce Kai, the man that got him involved with what would turn out to be the biggest thing in Warwick's life. He helped out with what were initially Lowfold related issues, and even eventually with Desctructus related issues. It was after his fight with Gaiquaza that he decided to take some time off from fighting evil, focusing on himself and his training for a while. That wraps things around to today, where he's decided to seek out the people he once adventured with, just to see if they've got any adventuring to spare for him. Abilities Warwick is a talented mage who specializes in fire and sound Maya. He initially had fire and earth but requested sound as a gift from Creatus himself. He is adept at using both of them for combat, though he has also been spending time trying to find applications for them outside of battle. Maya Warwick's usage of his fire Maya is especially unique among the citizens of Centrus city, as he specifically possesses the ability to summon forth weapons made of pure flame, rather than using the flame as a general tool. In more recent years, this has evolved into summoning more than just weapons, as he's been able to summon simple objects too. In theory, he should be able to summon anything he likes, but due to his temper, he struggles to create anything more than weapons. Maya Warwick's sound Maya may be the one he gets the most use out of, even if he's more talented with fire. The sheer utility provided by being able to manipulate sound itself cannot be understated. He can mute his movements, turn his voice into concussive blasts, or even turn the crackle of his flames into a deafening roar. Plus, it's really nice to be able to make silly voices with it. Personality Warwick is most certainly a passionate man, brazenly fighting for what he believes in, whether that be justice or love. However, that passion can quickly devolve to anger, leading to a hot temper that he only just manages to keep in check. He tends to be rather hedonistic and greatly enjoys having a good time, even if said good time leans into roughly illegal territory. In a fairly stereotypical move, Warwick isn’t overly forthcoming with his feelings, preferring to keep things under layers of secrecy and as such has become a right ace at dodging questions that make him uncomfortable. His buttons are easy to push, though some need more pressure than others to really get him going. Despite this, he takes very few situations seriously, only acting his age when something might have immediate, corporeal consequences. Appearance Warwick stands at an even six foot 3 and weighs an appropriate 205 pounds. He’s got stark white hair that always looks like he just rolled out of bed in the morning, and just a bit of stubble on his chin to accentuate his messy hair. His eyes are striking light orange, a trait inherited from his father. He typically only wears jackets of varying sizes, shapes, and colors, with a simple white t-shirt underneath those. Despite his heat-based abilities, he doesn't tan well and actually gets sunburned very easily, leading to him having extensively pale skin. His aura is a blazing orange with yellow tips, very clearly representing his fiery disposition. Category:Character